Still Note
by Uzura
Summary: The Whammy House. A home for gifted orphans and those to be successors of L. A man no ones ever met. Yet Mello was the only one who ever truly met L, and meet someone just a mysterious as the world's greatest detective. Mello/OC/Matt


DeathNote is owned by Tsugumi Ohba and Takeshi Obata . All the copyrights associated with DeathNote indeed belongs to them. Only the ideas, and original characters within this story are property of the Uzura, the author. Please note I'm not making a profit out of this in anyway, this is simply for my enjoyment.

大場つぐみ小畑健デスノートとが所有している。すべての著作権デスノートに関連付けられて確かに彼らに属しています。この物語内のみを考 えて、元の文字の著者は、 Uzuraの財産です。してくださいとにかく私はこの件で、この値は単に私の楽しみのためには、利益を作っていないんだ注意してください。

私は言いたいメロ誕生日おめでとう〜 ！Okay just wanted to post that out again though Mello's birthday passed. This will be my first time putting my story into English. So to those who have been reading my story on yaplog, or mixi know this will have huge changes. And for those who are going to read this for the first time enjoy~! **Note: **if your seeing '??' or little boxes that means you can't see Japanese characters. So don't worry, I will always have the translation on it.

デスノート  
『スチルノート』

DEATHNOTE  
『A Still Note』

~第1章~

ワイミー の家  
2001年6月17日

Wammy's House  
June, 17, 2001

Dry, humid, and gloomy

That was all Mello saw as his eye glare out the window. The sky was crying, sickening gray spot making it way through. He watched as little glints of sunlight tried to stab it way through the clouds, failing terribly. Mello would have laugh and joked happily about how much it suited the occasion, if he wasn't in such a bitter mood. He wanted anything to go out and play with the boys today, but just as classed had ended, it had started to rain. Oh, don't think he didn't still try , he did, and failed. Roger had quickly shoved him back inside before a drop of rain had landed on his sunlit hair. Leading to a argument that even with his brains, could make a mere child win.

Making him loath the person who caused his bitter mood in the first place.

Near.

The emotionless bastard who, no matter how Mello tired, always came out first. He didn't like being second best to anyone. The one who mocked him silently with his blank expression of victory. Seated in the common room, indulging himself with his action figures, comfortably in his PJ as if it was his damn house. If only there was a 'beat the crap of Near day' he would gladly celebrate with pride. He would ran to the Common Room, without a second thought proving to Near that he is second bested to anything.

_Yet you still are second to tha- that albino chopstick. I should've gotten a 100% exam, I was so sure that I had gotten it right. I-_

"Gessh, least you got somethin' decent. Your getting a hard on with just a .5% difference. Man, relax."

"Matt?" Mello questioned, turning his face to stare at the voice that had just joined him in the library. "Yo." Matt replied, saluting Mello with a smirk on his face. Matt stood a inch shorter then Mello. His dark green-tinted brown hair neatly covered his face, as his head was glue back on to his DS. Which Mello didn't think was surprising, the boy was a game frantic. People would panic if Matt ever said he didn't feel like playing a video game, it would be world chaos and turmoil. Mello wouldn't be surprise if they would rush to call the ambulance or SWAT team the minute that was to happen.

"Are you done sulking?"

"Wha- I really don't care if I got a 95.5% on a damn math test, I'm sure that pig decide to hit me where it hurt. Simply because i, being the _**gentleman**_ I'm suppose to be, answered her question."

Matt laughed, dropping to the floor beside Mello feet in uncontrollable laughter. Mello frowned in annoyance, it really wasn't all that damn funny, at least he didn't think so. Matt looked up a Mello his blue eyes filled water, one of his crooked smile pasted on his face.

"Answered her question? You called her a obese mad cow, an- AND you told her the reason you think her boyfriend dump her was because her breath stinks and she always walking around with food in-between her teeth. You weren't even invited into the conversion!"

Mello rolled his eyes, digging impatiently into his black pant pocket to pull out a Chocolate bar. Opening it and taking a bite of the bar, letting it melt in his mouth, he kicked Matt. Who was have his own little moment to himself, only to get up and follow Mello as he made his way toward the library exit.

"Where ya going?"

"To L."

･'ﾟ ｡.:･'ﾟ ｡.:･'ﾟ :･'ﾟ ｡.:･'ﾟ ｡.:･'ﾟ :･'ﾟ ｡.:･'ﾟ ｡.:･'ﾟ :･'ﾟ ｡.:･'ﾟ ｡.:･'ﾟ

"LET GO OF ME!"

A sound echoed through the Whammy House making varies heads turn, some with bewilderment pastured on there face, most in horror. Even Near, who was in the common room solving the same puzzle that he had been doing the day before, looked up. His black eyes turning to the back wall. He was not quite sure where the voice had even come from, but could determine as the voice shriek again, that it had... _no it couldn't have._ Yet he was sure it had indeed came from...

"...inside the wall?"

･'ﾟ ｡.:･'ﾟ ｡.:･'ﾟ :･'ﾟ ｡.:･'ﾟ ｡.:･'ﾟ :･'ﾟ ｡.:･'ﾟ ｡.:･'ﾟ :･'ﾟ ｡.:･'ﾟ ｡.:･'ﾟ

"Let me OUT!"

The voice yelled, it didn't take long before kicking and screaming continued, with the sound of shattering glass. The front door was now covered with a series of people. Some who were out of breath at how much it took to get that 'demon' behind the door. No one was brave enough to forward. Each catching one another gazes hoping one would give in. Eventually, it ended with a mid-length Blacked haired, green eyed girl who looked no older then 20, sighed in Defeat. "A-Alice, please calm down." The women step closer placing a faired skinned hand on the door, which had began to get quiet.

"Lisa?" The voices ask hoarsely pausing for a second before continuing, as if to register who it was, yelping a squeal of joy was heard being the door Alice spoke.

"Lisa! Let me out, I didn't do anything wrong. They have no right to lock me up like an animal. They aren't suppose to! I'm a little girl for Christ sakes, have they no shame? Where is Grandpa, huh Lisa? I want to see Gran- Oh No~~! Get daddy! I want to see daddy, Lisa! I want to speak to daddy! Lisa? LISA?!"

Lisa blinked in confusion, quickly looking back for any sign of Alice's _grandfather_ but he was no where in sight, Lisa turned to the door and reached for the handle, when she heard soft sobbing from behind the door.

'Are you _**crazy**_? Don't open that door.' 'That Creature is going to kill us!' 'That thing freakin' thing bite my arm, look my skin peeling!

Lisa sighed, that was probably the reason the girl had gotten violent in the first place. The insults. Insulting her first until, she cried softly and all it took was the wrong comment to make the 'crybaby' turn into a violent killing machine, in the shape of a little girl that had been shown just moments before.

She knew Alice was right, if _he _knew what Roger had made them do. They would most likely lose there jobs, not that Lisa had anything to do with it. See, she was just coming by when she saw Alice claw Roger in the face. A completely shocking event, that most likely would make her laugh at later on in the day. The grumpy old man looked almost traumatized, when Alice had took another sweep at him with her shoes. Smacking him with her hand then clawing at him when he fell backward, It was like a rare sight from animal plant the predator was hunting his prey only for his prey to claw him in the face making him cry like a baby.

"LISA!"

The brown marble door was now rattling with much force, making Lisa snap out of her thoughts. 'She going to Break the door!' Lisa heard one of the people behind her yell. Quickly voice picked up, some stating questions, some complaining.

"Alice! Please, I'm sure h-"

"No no NO! Let me out! Out!! NOW!!!"

"Mortes-san, please open the door and let Arisu out."

Silence.

Everyone was silent, Lisa knew that was never good. She was to afraid to look behind her to see the keeper of the voice, but knew who it was. She place her shaken hand on the door and twist the knob quickly stepping away from the door as other had followed suit.

The door open and slowly someone step out.

Alice.

The girl was creepishly pale, if that was even a word one could say. Her skin showed no hint that sunlight had even touched her once, Grayish pale would have been another way to describe it, with a resin shine to it. The only color that showed on her skin were a pink flushed color that was on her face, which was from her crying. She showed no emotion on her face but pure hatred her eyes piercing those around her one by one. Her thin pink-glossed lips twitching as if she wanted to speak but was deciding against it.

There was one thing that made those around her afraid to met her gaze.

Her eyes.

Her dead, empty, glass like eyes. That and fact her eyes weren't normal. She had two eye colors, her left eye was a mixture of golden red. Her right Grayish black. Though no emotion showed her the colors flared dancing as she continue to stare. Her lolita shoes tapping impatiently.

"Alice."

Alice looked at the one who stood in front of her, blinking she stared in what could have been confusion then quickly smiled happily.

"Daddy~!"

Alice ran to the one who stood thin and fairly tall, despite the fact his back was curved in a odd position.

The man smiled lightly, as the girl was was now cuddling herself into her father's plain shirt and faded jeans.

_It was a awkward sight_. Lisa thought and apparently she hadn't been the only one.

A blond haired boy was behind the man, who was cuddling with the excited girl who was now speaking in super fast speed not waiting for the poor guy to answer before she zoomed to another topic. He was confused that was for sure as he had stop chewing on his chocolate bar and stared wide eyed at the strange scene.

There thought were both the same.

This man didn't look like the one to have kids.

The boy blurted out whatever he could muster at the moment.

"Daddy...?"

･'ﾟ ｡.:･'ﾟ ｡.:･'ﾟ :･'ﾟ ｡.:･'ﾟ ｡.:･'ﾟ :･'ﾟ ｡.:･'ﾟ ｡.:･'ﾟ :･'ﾟ ｡.:･'ﾟ ｡.:･'ﾟ

So what do you think? If you have any advice please let me know. Also if I've made any spelling, or grammar mistakes. My story takes place a few years before the first Deathnote movie and the event in the deathnote novel, Another Note. So in the beginning it may not make sense but in latter chapter you will see how the characters and the first chapter come together. Thank you for reading! Please look forward to the next Chapter!


End file.
